Valentine's Day
by oOTinaOo
Summary: Two couples on Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Noblesse's most perfect couple ;)

* * *

If looks could kill, the woman would have dropped dead instantly. She hated the way the other woman flipped her hair back, the way she left the upper button of her blouse open, and especially how she now bent down over the desk. Yonsu glared. Who did she think she was? And was it really necessary to make such a fuss about something as minor as handing over a parcel of chocolate? To top it off, the man her co-worker gave the chocolate to had to be Sangeen. The man she loved, the man who was her fiance. It wasn't a well known fact that they would marry in a few months, but it wasn't a secret either. So either the other woman didn't know she flirted with a man who had been spoken for, or even worse, she knew and didn't care at all.

Annoyed, Yonsu turned back to her computer screen. She fumed inside, but kept it to herself. No need to draw attention to herself. She was already known to be hot-tempered, she couldn't need a reputation of throwing temper tantrums in the bureau. The people already pitied Sangeen for being her partner as it was!

For the next few minutes, she grimly focused on typing out a report that had been due three days ago. A silent and calm presence appeared behind her, and she didn't need to smell the aftershave to know who it was.

"What do you want?" The hard snap in her voice hadn't been intended. She didn't turn around but kept typing on her keyboard.

"I couldn't watch you sulk anymore," Sangeen said and effortlessly ignored the angry words she had flung his way. He leaned down to let his arms rest on the back of her chair. He looked over her shoulder at the screen, and he came so near that she felt his breath on her skin as he whispered in her ear. "And I wanted to ask when I get my chocolate from you. It's the only one I really want."

That had her properly distracted. There was no way she could keep on working like this. She knew it, and she was pretty sure he knew it too. With a sigh, she finally stopped typing and leaned back into her chair. Her brows furrowed; she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who says that I intend to give you chocolate at all?"

It was hard to keep a sullen face as he now crouched next to her chair, his eyes big and pleading. For a few moments, they stared at each other, then Yonsu chuckled silently. He was the only person in this world who could melt her defenses in the course of seconds. Just a few minutes ago she had been in utterly bad mood, and now she smiled down at the man she loved.

"Then you don't want to give me chocolate?"

"We live together. When should I, without your notice, have made sweets?"

A mock pondering look appeared on his face as he raised from his crouched position. Perhaps she should have bought him chocolate? But he wasn't that kind of woman, and Sangeen knew it! Just because they were about to marry didn't mean that she had to change who she was.

"Then we should do this the European way."

"What?" Yonsu furrowed her brows in confusion. She had never been to Europe so how should she know their Valentine's Day costumes? What did he expect? A kiss in front of all her coworkers? Eyes sparkling full of amusement, Sangeen turned around to make his way back to his desk.

"Look inside your upper drawer." He called back over his shoulder. For a few seconds, she eyed him with suspicion, but her curiosity won. She tore open the upper drawer, and her eyes grew wide. When had he...? A card written in Sangeen's script lay on top of her paperwork, half covered by a single red rose.

Yonsu tore her gaze from the bright red blossom, instead looking back at her fiance, who worked diligently at his computer. He didn't look up or react in any other way. Only the small satisfied grin and the pure mischief in his eyes gave him away. Carefully, she reached out to pull the card out from under the rose. There was no need to put the flower on her desk, it would only put her in the middle of the office grapevine.

With a last glance around the bureau to check if she caught someone's attention, she started to read the card. Was that a poem? It took all of Yonsu's experience as a field agent to not break out into peals of laughter. It _was_ a poem. A really bad and cheesy one. Sangeen seemed to have written it himself.

Eyes brimming with tears of suppressed laughter, she searched for Sangeen's gaze again. He helplessly shrugged his shoulders, a warm smile on his lips. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't go to this length to make her happy, and suddenly all the chocolate on his desk didn't matter any more.

The moment was ruined as a co-worker came up to her desk to ask her something about a case file. Still smiling, she broke the eye contact with her fiance and made sure to hide the card and rose before turning to her colleague. Life with Sangeen would never be boring since he still managed to hide something from her and to surprise her after three years of being partners. For the sake of humanity, she should talk him out of writing any more poems, though.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to admit, Sangeen and Yonsu are my favourite couple. But here is another very sweet and sugary and innocent love story. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going!"

Tao's shout almost got lost under in the noise they made. Yuna hadn't even heard the ring of the bell over the cheery chaos during their board game. They were all present, even the headmaster, so Yuna wondered who might be at the door. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen another visitor here except for them.

Due to her curiosity, she kept her eyes on the door so that she could follow the events right from the start. Tao-oppa reappeared through the doorway, his face pale, and he kept his back to the wall while he threw wary glances at the woman following him. If Yuna hadn't known better, she would have thought he was afraid of her. But that couldn't be, right? The woman seemed harmless, wearing pure white clothes and carrying a pink parcel in her hands. She was beautiful, although not in the slender and almost ethereal way as Seira, more athletic and outgoing. Still, there should be no reason for Tao to look almost scared.

Something was wrong, at least the atmosphere felt tense since she had arrived. Yuna leaned closer towards Seira to still be able to watch the woman. She didn't know why, perhaps to get a better look, but Ajussi stood right in the way, his back turned to them.

"A scary woman appeared." There was definitely a sigh in Tao's voice as he introduced the visitor. A little late, because by now everyone's eyes rested on her as she confidently stood in the middle of the room.

"Not scary, fiery," the headmaster corrected, which earned him a chuckle from the woman's side. Principal Lee had made his way from the kitchen area towards the visitor and now faced her with one of his brilliant smiles. Yuna exchanged a look with Suyi. Was the headmaster flirting with the woman?

"I came to give you something, and afterward I'm going to leave again," the woman said. Her gaze swept over the adults, and then lingered on Rai for a moment. "That's all I'm here for today."

Her words caused the headmaster's smile to become even brighter, and Yuna felt Seira relax slightly next to her. It seemed like her friends knew that woman, and that there was a history between them. If this mystery didn't unravel while they were here, they would need to ask Seira, Rai, and Regis about it tomorrow at school.

"Do you two feel like we're missing something?" Shinwoo's whispered. For once he had caught onto the weird atmosphere, too. But it seemed as though he hadn't talked quietly enough because he ended up on the receiving end of one very amused glance from the mysterious woman. Yuna frowned as Ajussi again stepped into her view, annoyed to have him in her line of sight.

The woman raised her hands in a slow and deliberate movement, as if she wanted to look as inoffensive as possible. The headmaster reached for the pink package she offered, his eyebrows questioningly raised. Yuna could see a small card tucked on top of the parcel. A Valentine's card. Suyi next to her sighed delightedly, as much of a romantic as Yuna herself.

"Take this as a sign of appreciation. I rather liked our last... conversation."

Yuna noticed the slight pause before the last word and the way the lady's glance had rested on them. Somehow she doubted that "conversation" had been the word the woman had wanted to say, and Yuna blushed.

"She's the headmaster's girlfriend!" Once again Shinwoo's whisper to Ikhan was loud enough for Yuna to hear it clearly. And so did the others. Yuna could see Tao's horror-stricken face. Ajussi had turned around and looked rather pale. Principal Lee's lady friend seemed to unable to choose between laughing and looking aghast.

The headmaster cleared his throat as he read the card. "I think, we should continue our conversation another time. While we have less of an audience."

"I would like that." The woman nodded towards the general direction of the couch, and Yuna saw Rai incline his head slightly from the corner of her eyes. The headmaster's friend turned around and headed for the door. Did she just smirk? A look of pure mischief flashed over the woman's face as she turned around again to face the headmaster. "See you soon, my dear."

With an unrestrained laugh, the woman disappeared from the room, and a few seconds later, Yuna could hear the front door open and close. The chairman's face had lost the brilliant smile, and for the first time, Yuna could see surprise taint his features. She turned her head just in time to see Rai hide a smile behind his teacup.

* * *

Okay, jokes aside... you MAY see a love story here, if you squint at it rightly, but well... I rather see the kids misinterpreting things ^^  
The scary/fiery woman part: It is an "inside joke" between Franky and the 5th - remember their first fight? Franky called her scary and she replied that she would rather be called fiery. I couldn't resist using it. Thanks to Vapor for helping me find that scene! And for her quick proof-reading. What would I do without you!?


End file.
